The Peanuts Movie 2: A New Adventure
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: The adventure continues with the lovable and memorable cast of Peanuts characters. Join them on their brand new, exclusive adventure November 2019
1. Trailer 1

_**The Peanuts Movie 2**_

Chapter 1:

Trailer

 _Next November…_

(Insert the instrumental of the song _Good to Be Alive_ )

The screen pans on Charlie Brown's house as he is seen in his room with a kite under his arm. "Kite? Check. Good breeze? Check. Friends? Check. Every dog has his day and this is mine!" he soon trips over his kite string. ***WHAM***

 _Returning to Birchwood_

Charlie is then seen flying his kite in the park, his kite string tangling up Lucy's jump rope as she yells "You blockhead!"

Charlie Brown then looks back and shouts back "Sorry!"

 _Is easier said_

The scene then pans to Peppermint Patty and Marcie. The former hanging by a branch of a tree with the latter reading contently. They soon notice Charlie Brown and smile. "Hi Chuck/Charles" they call out happily as he blushes.

 _Than done_

Snoopy and Fifi sigh and say "Bleah!" in unison as the cat next door slashes Snoopy's doghouse. Woodstock and the beagle scouts chirp frantically.

 _Find the hope in your heart_

Schroeder is seen playing the piano for Lucy, who applauds as she gives him a plastic ring. "Will you marry me?" she asks with puppy dog eyes, only for the piano to be pulled away from her.

"No way!" Schroeder rejects coldly.

( _Good to Be Alive_ continues, but this time, Megan Trainor sings it)

 _Once Again_

Sally rummages through her wardrobe and looks at the screen wearing blue and pink hair bows in her tuff of curly blond hair, giggling. "Aren't I cute?" she asks her mirror as the screen reveals her looking in said mirror.

 _With friends_

Snoopy hugs Woodstock and the beagle scouts as his [Snoopy's] tail wags.

 _Like Franklin_

"Let's do this!" Franklin calls out, hopping onto his sled and steering it across the snow, Charlie Brown screaming in fear.

 _Rerun_

"Want to buy a picture I did of your dog, Charles?" the youngest Van Pelt questions with innocence in his eyes.

 _Peppermint Patty and Marcie_

"Stop calling me 'Sir'!" the tomboy shouts as she and her friend are seen on the school bus. Marcie giggles playfully as Patty rolls her eyes.

 _Woodstock_

Woodstock is seen flying upside down until crashing into Snoopy's nose. He blushes in humiliation.

 _And of course_

"Look out, world! Here comes-" you-know-who begins, running at full speed until crashing into a line up of the Peanuts Gang.

" **Charlie Brown!"** they yell in annoyance.

 _Well who didn't see that coming?_

(Teaser clips begin to play)

"Yup, that's my Big Brother" Sally tells her friend, Eudora as she giggles.

"Brownie Charles!" a girl named Peggy Jean calls out happily, hugging the lovable loser as he blushes.

"Happy Valentines day" Franklin smiles, handing one of the cards to Marcie.

Woodstock chirps happily as he talks to a female bird with a satin ribbon on her head.

(the music stops)

"Good grief" Charlie sighs as the words _The Peanuts Movie_ hang above him. He jumps in alarm. The number 2 then lands atop his head. He sighs as Snoopy scribbles the words _A New Adventure_ on said boy's head.

 _Coming to theaters November 2019_

(A/N: Hi lovelies! I got this idea from Animatic Psychopath's teaser trailer for _Peanuts Movie 2_ and I decided to make my version of the second movie. Please note this is Fanmade and will include blasts from the past along with memorable moments from the comics. Yours truly, Director LivingOnLaughs)


	2. Teaser Clip 1: Forest Field Trip

Peanuts Movie 2

Teaser Clip 1

The kids walked around nervously. "Chuck, you blockhead! You brought us into this forest" Peppermint Patty yelled angrily.

"Sir, it wasn't Charles' fault" Marcie tried to reason.

"Shut up, Marcie!" Lucy growled.

Charlie Brown just trembled. "Sorry guys…" he sighed. "I was just following the map Peppermint Patty spilt root beer on" he explained.

"Now how do we get home to my Schroeder?" the fussbudget remarked.

"We can follow the trail of cricket balls," Charlie stated as Peppermint Patty and Lucy gave him blank stares. "Or not"

"Who has a reasonable idea?" Peppermint Patty questioned.

"Sir, this is the reason why I'm scared to death of fieldtrips…that and the possibilities of queen snakes, gully cats, poison ivy, quicksand, wild animals, wolves, foxes, carnivorous animals in general, chicken hawks, eagles-" the bespectacled girl ticked off.

"We get it!" Lucy and Patty yelled in unison.

"There are no such things as a queen snake or a gully cat," the fussbudget announced.

"There are also no quicksand pools or wolves" Peppermint Patty reassured.

"And we're lost too, I know" Charlie Brown sighed. "Looks like we're gonna have to camp here for the night," he stated

"What?! Charlie Brown, you expect **ME** to sleep on the filthy ground with millions of bugs and plants that can gobble me up alive?" Lucy snapped, breaking a twig in half.

"It's our only choice" Charlie Brown explained.


	3. Teaser Clip 2: Sally and Charlie Brown

Peanuts Movie 2

Teaser Clip 2

Sally walks back into her room and holds a picture of Linus to her lips. She then kisses it and puts it back on her night table. She smiles as hearts fly above her head.

"He surely is the cutest thing" she sighs lovingly before walking over to her wardrobe and rummaging around.

"Let's see: maybe blue today…no wait! Pink will really bring out my personality" she then gets her head out of the ribbon bin, (a blue and pink ribbon on each side of her curly hair) and looks over at the mirror on her wardrobe and asks it "Aren't I cute?"

She then pulls out two dresses, one blue and one pink. "Why should I have to decide?" Sally asked herself before realizing something: "That's a good philosophy! Why should I have to decide? Why should I have to decide?"

"Good grief, Sally" Charlie groans from off-screen.

Charlie Brown walked downstairs and slid a piece of toast into the toaster. "Why should I have to decide?" Sally asked her big brother. She was still in her nightgown having not decided on her dress for the day.

"Well, you can always wear **MY** t-shirt with some pants" her big brother suggested as his six-year-old sister groaned.

"It's bad enough I'm related to you" she sighed. "Now I have to **LOOK** like you too?!" Sally sighed.

The toast shot out of the toaster and onto Charlie Brown's head as he yelped in pain. **"AUGH! HOT! HOT! HOT! I'M BURNING!"**


	4. Teaser Clip 3: Zac and Lucy Chaos

The Peanuts Movie 2

Teaser Clip 3

The dirty blond haired Aussie smiled happily, as he daydreamed. _Here's Zac Rogers, Australia's youngest batsman, preparing to win the Australian cup for his country. He swings for a four. In addition, they're in the lead 5-0._

Charlie Brown chuckled. "Hey Zac" he smiled despise his aching back from the football-or in Zac's case, rugby-trick.

The Aussie looked over at the lovable loser. "Hey mate…fell for the old rugby trick again, I see" he exclaimed in his foreign accent.

"Yeah…Lucy's always pulling the football away from me" Charlie replied.

"Football? I thought it was a rugby ball Lucy pulls away from you, Charlie mate" Zac expressed, confused a little.

"I meant **RUGBY** , Zac…" Charlie Brown sighed, remembering that Zac suffered from 'Culture Shock', mixing up American football for Soccer on multiple occasions.

"Oh" Zac replied. "I was just daydreamin' 'bout winnin' the Aussie Cup as a batsman," he explained. "In fact, I'm gonna try to hit this cricket ball to that tree stump" he announced, pointing to the tree stump a few feet in front of the two boys.

"Nice" Charlie Brown smiled.

"Here it comes!" Zac exclaimed slamming the ball with the bat as it missed the tree stump, soared near the psychiatric stand and finished by landing in Lucy's five cents cup, breaking it on impact as nickels jumped out everywhere.

"Zac!" Lucy shouted angrily. "You're gonna pay for this!" she growled, running after Zac.

"Gotta run, Charlie mate" Zac responded. "Don't forget to use the Aussie Spirit" he added.

"I won't!" Charlie replied as the fussbudget chased the Aussie around in a fit of rage. "Good grief" Charlie Brown sighed.


	5. Teaser Clip 4: Franklin and The Sled

The Peanuts Movie 2

Teaser Clip 4

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Charlie Brown sighed and opened the door. "Hi Franklin" he sighed, trying to smile.

"Hi Charlie Brown! Wanna come sledding?" his African-American friend asked.

"Sure, why not?" Charlie Brown answered with a tint of sarcasm.

Snoopy and Woodstock watched from inside the cozy house.

'"'"'"

" _I know…big mistake"_ Snoopy answered to Woodstock, who nodded.

"Get your coat on! Grab your hat!" Franklin called out, running off as he dragged his sled behind him.

"Okay" Charlie replied, grabbing his red coat and brown hat and following his friend to the snowy hill.

"This is what we're gonna concur" Franklin announced as Charlie Brown's mouth dropped.

"That's massive!" the lovable loser remarked.

"I know!" Franklin replied.

"Okay…" Charlie Brown muttered.

"Let's do this!" the curly black haired boy exclaimed as he and Charlie Brown climbed onto the sled. Franklin began steering the sled as Charlie Brown screamed in fear, holding onto Franklin for dear life.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhh!" the blockhead screamed.


	6. Official Trailer

The Peanuts Movie 2

Official Trailer

(With cameo by Zahir890)

The scene opens up on the gang in movie theater chairs.

 _ **Next November**_

Charlie Brown sighed in his theater chair. "Good grief"

 _ **You know them**_

Lucy admired herself in a mirror. "Of course they know us…duh"

 _ **You've grown up With them**_

Linus covered himself in his blanket as Sally prepared to nuzzle closer to him. "Aughhh!"

 _ **You've read the comics and seen the specials**_

Marcie sighed, reading a book. Patty face palmed. "If you read too many books, your head will fall off," she whispered.

 _ **And you've seen their movie in 2015**_

The kids smiled to each other as they looked at the screen.

 _ **November 2019**_

"This looks promising" Lucy began.

 _ **The Peanuts Gang is back**_

"It **DOES** look good, Lucy" Charlie Brown replied.

 _ **And better than ever**_

"Chuck, how can we get better?" Peppermint Patty asked.

 _ **In a new adventure**_

"New adventure?!" The kids asked in awe.

 _ **New songs**_

"I'm sold" Schroeder announced to his friends.

 _ **And new friends**_

"Really?" the kids asked to each other before the screen panned to a boy with dirty blond hair and a blue t-shirt.

 _ **Don't miss it**_

"Or you're the failure" Violet, Patty Swanson and Lucy exclaimed.

 _ **The Peanuts Movie 2: A New Adventure**_

"This is gonna be interesting" Marcie responded to Charlie Brown.

"Yeah" Charlie replied, looking over at the silhouette of Heather.

 _ **In theaters November 2019**_

"Good grief" Charlie Brown sighed.


	7. The Peanuts Movie 2: Part 1

The sun shined brightly as sunbeams bounced on the windows.

Charlie Brown is sound asleep when Snoopy jumps on him and licks his face, placing the supper dish on his chest before placing it back in his [Snoopy's] mouth.

Snoopy wags his tail merrily as Woodstock flies upside down, chirping happily.

Charlie Brown opens his eyes to see his dog sitting on his stomach, holding his supper dish in his mouth. "Good grief" he sighs as the scene turns into a comic panel. The words _The_ _Peanuts Movie_ fade into the screen.

Woodstock flies to said word and flies in a number 2, making the words _The Peanuts Movie 2_. The words _A New Adventure_ are written by pen below _The Peanuts Movie 2._ A few seconds later, the words fade awayas the panel zooms back in.

"Okay, Snoopy…I'll get you your breakfast" the round headed kid sighed, yawning groggily as he slowly got out of bed. Snoopy then slid into the bed and began snoring. "Aughhhhhh!" Charlie yells.

"Just my luck" He sighs as his sister, Sally Brown, walks by.

"What're you up to now, Big Brother?" she asks innocently.

"I can't stand it!" he told himself, not aware of his little sister.

Sally walks back into her room and holds a picture of Linus to her lips. She then kisses it and puts it back on her night table. She smiles as hearts fly above her head.

"He surely is the cutest thing" she sighs lovingly before walking over to her wardrobe and rummaging around.

"Let's see: maybe blue today…no wait! Pink will really bring out my personality" she then gets her head out of the ribbon bin, (a blue and pink ribbon on each side of her curly hair) and looks over at the mirror on her wardrobe and asks it "Aren't I cute?"

She then pulls out two dresses, one blue and one pink. "Why should I have to decide?" Sally asked herself before realizing something: "That's a good philosophy! Why should I have to decide? Why should I have to decide?"

"Good grief, Sally" Charlie groans from off-screen.

Charlie Brown walked downstairs and slid a piece of toast into the toaster. "Why should I have to decide?" Sally asked her big brother. She was still in her nightgown having not decided on her dress for the day.

"Well, you can always wear **MY** t-shirt with some pants" her big brother suggested as his six-year-old sister groaned.

"It's bad enough I'm related to you" she sighed. "Now I have to **LOOK** like you too?!" Sally sighed.

The toast shot out of the toaster and onto Charlie Brown's head as he yelped in pain. **"AUGH! HOT! HOT! HOT! I'M BURNING!"**

Sally groaned and slid the toast onto the plate on the counter. "There" she responded. "Now you can butter it"

"I can't butter toast" Charlie Brown realized. "Good grief…"

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

Charlie Brown heard a few kids talking to each other.

"Get on the bus!"

"Get on the bus!"

"Get on the bus, Charlie Brown" A boy with light brown hair, a red t-shirt and a baby blue blanket called out.

"Don't wanna be late for school!" Lucy explained, racing to get to the seat next to her 'boyfriend', Schroeder.

"That's right!" Sally replied to Linus as she raced to her room to put on her pink dress and pink hair bow to match.

"Don't wanna be late!" Charlie Brown added grabbing his backpack and his toast breakfast as his binder (containing his homework due for the day) slid onto the floor.

"Don't wanna be late for school!" the kids on the bus exclaimed loudly as Charlie and Sally went to sit next to their friends.

"Hi Sally" a girl with black hair and an indigo hat called out.

"Hi Eudora" Sally replied as she sat next to her friend.

Charlie Brown however sat a seat behind the little red-haired-girl, or (as Linus said her name was) Heather. "Now if I can only get up the nerve to sit next to her" he sighed, blushing.

"You know, Charlie Brown" a voice began.

"Yeah, Franklin?" the blockhead asked.

"It's better late than never" the African-American boy responded.

"I know…I just…I'm not ready for such a big relationship" his round-headed-friend replied anxiously. "What if I goof up?" he asked, bumping his hand on the wall of the bus. "Ow!"

Linus rolled his eyes. "Charlie Brown, you're the only person I know who blushes from **NOT** sitting with his girlfriend" he explained, blue blanket touching his cheek.

"Linus is right, you need to do more than talk to her: you need to be yourself" Franklin responded back.

"I'll try, boys" Charlie Brown sighed, walking towards Heather.

"Hi Charlie Brown" she smiled happily.

"Hi Charlie Brown" he stuttered nervously, goofing up as the majority of the kids on the bus laughed. "Aughhh! I just said my own name" he realized, hiding his face in shame.

Heather sighed. Charlie Brown tried to walk back to his seat but tripped over his shoelace. More laughter broke out as his pants tore at the kneecaps. "Charlie Brown, give me your hand" Franklin began.

"Ow…my knees…first my hand, now my knees" the lovable loser realized.

"Love makes us do strange things," Sally told Eudora.

"So does stupidity" Lucy remarked.

Schroeder groaned. Lucy just smiled as the bus pulled up at the school. "Don't forget about our project due today, blockhead" she reminded the lovable loser.

"It's in my binder," he stated, swinging it on his back and following his friend-enemy.


End file.
